chroniclesofcrogariafandomcom-20200213-history
Crogar
Crogar is one of the larger continents on the world of Caria. It is home to a wide range of life including man. When the great plague came from the nether world however much of the continent was left in ruin. Much of the wildlife was destroyed and the rest left the continent. 'History' 'Pre-Historical Era' Not much is known about the history of Crogar before the Crogarians began to record the history of the world. It is believed that man first came from the great plains of Crogar. There are many ruins of small forts and tombs all over the continent however which would suggest that they quickly expanded outwards. After many thousands of years, several villages to the east began to form together and the city of Corinth was founded. A hundred years later or so two other cities were founded by two other groups. One far to the west called Litharia and one far to the north called Serja. As the three cities prospered they expanded. While the Litharians mostly remained in the west. The Serjans expanded south towards the Corintans. When the Serjans came across the Corintans territory they began raiding the small villages and farms around the northern part of the Corintan countryside. The king of Corinth sent his army northward to oppose the Serjan raiders. The raiders were quickly cut down. The Serjans were not expecting such strong resistance, they were not used to dealing with empires as strong as their own. The Serjan chieftains sent their army southward to match the Corintans. Their army far outnumbered the Corintans as the Corintans only had 10,000 while the Serjans has 20,000. The Cotintan army retreated before the battle began however, the Corintan general knew they could not defeat the Serjan army in a head on battle so they marched to Fort Kaltar. It’s fortifications would give the a much needed advantage. When the Serjans arrived at the fort they failed to even penetrate it’s walls. The Corintans slaughtered the Serjan army. The Sarjans returned with more armies for the next 200 years. They sieged the fort. Eventually, the King of Corinth order his army to march north into Serjan territory. They met little resistance along the way, the Serjan army was in pieces after sieging Fort Kaltar for so many years; however, when the Corintan army reached the gates of Serja, it was a far different story. The walls surrounding Serja were immense. The Corintan catapults fired over and over and they barely made any progress. Although the Corintan army could not penetrate the city walls, the General came up with a plan to cut off the cities supply lines, preventing them from getting any food or raw materials into the city. The city’s population dwindled as one after another the people starved. Eventually the city surrendered and opened the gate, only after thousands had already died. It was because of the Serjan King’s lack of action however that meant the remaining population welcomed Corintan control of the city. Soon after this, most of the surrounding towns and villages were occupied by the Corintans. About 70 years later, the city of Serja was under threat once again. Not by any other empire but by nature. The city was built along the northern coastline of Crogar, as a result, there was always a threat that the city could fall into the depths. Over the years the ice was becoming weaker as the world continent got warmed. The ice began to crack and break until finally the city collapsed into the sea. Many were able to leave the city before this happened however, they noticed the warnings. Others were not convinced and periled along with the city. Most of the people in the north migrated south to the city of Corinth. As a result the city began expanding to support the rapidly rising population however it was never enough, many were left in slums in the lower quarter of the city or outside the walls. 'First Age of Crogar' A many years later, a Corintan philosopher came up with a dating system so they could record the history of the Crogarian Empire. The libraries began to filling with books upon books of theories on the history of what was known of their current history, getting information from many people throughout the city and in the slums outside.